1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for a machine tool and a five-axis simultaneous control machine tool controlled thereby. The five-axis simultaneous control machine tool includes at least a linear axis and a rotational axis.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is disclosed in the laid-open patent publication of Tokkai 2001-154718 that a controller controls to reduce in-feed velocity of a linear axis in order to prevent large load to a tool where there is a large rate L/D of a tool length L relative to a tool diameter D.
Nowadays, a five-axis simultaneous control machine tool is generally improved to higher specifications as shown in the laid-open patent publication of Tokkai 2008-090734.
For example, there is known the five-axis simultaneous control machine tool having a rotating axis pivoting a supporting member that supports an endmill as a tool. There is happened that an actual nose position of the tool is displaced from a commanded position based on an error of controlling the rotational axis where the machining is performed during the rotation of the supporting member. This phenomena creates a machining error to reduce machining accuracy, especially this is happened in the machine tool having a longer distance of the tool.